ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Chikyū
Chikyū was the home planet of humans, which evolved there. After establishing many colonies, the Human reach was spreading far and wide. It is located close to Yamatai. Only the cultures I like exist there. So most Asian cultures and Middle Eastern. No Europeans ever existed. History Prehistory Basically the stuff about Gods. Ancient history Industrial revolution First World War Yashima had been colonising the mainland and carving out pieces of Zhonghua as well as colonising much of South-East Nakasu. The Hanguk Empire decides to arm and train the Zhonghuans to fight the Yashimese, and the Zhonghuans fight against the Yashimese (who are aided by Haiphong). This war results in Yashima being thrown out of Zhonghua, but causes severe political instability that results in Zhonghua and Hanguk falling to communist revolutions. Rise of Communism and the Cold War Communist West Jingpo gets the silicon river, becoming one of the leaders in technology. Second World War 1990s. Zhonghua invades South-East Nakasu in alliance with The Democratic People's Republic of Hanguk invades and occupies South-East Nakasu with support from Zhonghua. They attempt to first-strike Yashima at Pearl Harbour, but this backfires and brings Yashima into the war, eventually driving the communists all the way back to Hanguk itself and liberating South-East Nakasu. The communists fall. Second Cold War Between Yashima and Zhonghua. Blocs form, the APA, the CPSDC, United Solidarity Front, Arab League etc. Third World War 2020s. A cyber attack cripples the Zhonghuan stock market. Zhonghua bans the export of rare earth elements, endangering the rest of the world's high-tech stuff. A Yashimese satellite goes down over Zhonghua, and Zhonghua catches the special forces team sent in to deal with it, resulting in major international controversy and Yashima withdrawing its surveillance forces worldwide. Zhonghuan forces launch an attack on the USF, primarily Indira, while fellow SDC member Myaar'tway invades their historical rival Ayutthaya. As Ayutthaya is a Yashimese ally and Haiphong is also threatened, Yashima begins mobilising its forces to aid their ally. Zhonghua uses the ACS module in the satellite to deploy a massive aerial invasion force into Yashima. Yashima manages to repulse them, then launches a counter attack into Zhonghua itself, as well as its SDC members like Singapore. Zhonghua's government surrenders shortly after the invasion begins. United Nations period and colonialism The United Nations is formed to prevent another massive war on that scale. This leads to an era of peace that allowed for space colonisation. A revolution in Yashima results in the monarchy being driven out and fleeing to Yamatai. On Yamatai, the first colony, radical ideas begin rising. After about 50 years into this 120-year long period, the Imperial Shrine is founded and an Imperial Princess becomes the centre of this "high class cult", which began as a right-wing colonial secessionist movement amongst the political elite both in Yashimese Yamataian administration. United Nations Colonial Council Qingshan, Yamatai, Kanagawa, Niigata, Jeobseon, Aomori, Reqing, Xindalu. Decline of Chikyū and the Secession Wars (The War of Secession should be around 2200) See also: Secession Wars Chikyū began to decline in the turn of the 23rd century. Facing a mass shortage of resources due to expensive public development projects on Chikyū and its star system, the colonial nations began attempting to withdraw resources from the outer colonies. Martial law was declared in many individual colonies, with the UNCC forces attempting to re-establish political, economic and military presences throughout the colonies. The Secession Wars began on Xindalu in 2227, with the formation of the Xindalu People's Anti-Colonialist Army, a movement that unified several colonies on Xindalu and began a bloody war for Xindalu. This war resulted in the UN and the colonial powers demanding more resources from the other colonies, as well as troops to aid in the continued fighting. Everything changed, however, when the XPACA managed to defeat the UNCC forces, securing Xindalu in 2237. This sent shockwaves through the colonies and especially the colonial powers on Chikyū, which began doubling down on the colonies in an attempt to prevent further secession attempts. This only bred further discontent and secessionist groups began sprouting throughout all of the colonies, most of which faced harsh repression through political and armed means. The XPACA began funding many of the new groups, one of which was the popular Imperial Shrine movement on Yamatai, which was classified as a dangerous society by the colonial government. In 2239, the Imperial Shrine and the Yamatai Colonial Militia, guided by the First Empress Kaguya, launched a mass uprising that seized several population centres on Yamatai and Kanagawa, in addition to allied revolutionaries on Aomori, the Aomori Independence Group. The misguided governance of the Socialist Republic of Yashima, had to be removed. Unwilling to allow the first human colony planet to secede from their control, the colonial powers deployed a large military force to suppress the rebellions on Yamatai. A secret meeting in mid-2239 formed the Colonial United Front between the XPACA, the Yamatai Colonial Militia, the Aomori Independence Group, the Jeobseon Secessionist Movement and the People's Liberation Army of Qingshan. It was decided at the same meeting that the CUF would have to move on Chikyū itself if the colonial powers were to be stopped. On Nagatsuki 18, 2239, the CUF launched an attack on a UNCC military installation in the outskirts of the Chikyū system. A diversionary attack to draw the bulk of the UNCC fleet away, less than 18 hours later a CUF invasion force struck Chikyū itself, attacking national capitals as well as the UN headquarters in Yashima. The CUF also destroyed the shipyards and cargo ports on Chikyū's moon. The next day, the UNCC fleet returned to Chikyū and inflicted heavy damage on the attacking force, which rapidly withdrew from the Chikyū system to colonial space. The UNCC counterattacks massively, destroying a strategic refuelling point for the CUF forces, some mining facilities and attack the colonies to crush the various independence movements. As the war stretches into its fifth year, the UNCC decides to destroy what they believe is the leadership of the rebels, the XPACA. They genocide Xindalu, bombarding it with nuclear weapons. This horrifies many in the colonies and on Chikyū, causing the partial disbanding of the United Nations and the colonist uprisings to become complete. The UN begins gaining more and more power, becoming a true power bloc that includes the Socialist of Yashima. This also cements the Yamataian belief that they are the only Pure Humans, as Yashima itself has been taken over by traitors. Many refugees escape the increasingly authoritarian UN, moving off-world in the Third Wave of Human Colonisation. The End War 2242 Facing severe resource drain, the UN decides to invade the rest of the world's coalitions. This results in a nuclear exchange that destroys Chikyuu, though many refugees are generated in the Final Wave of Human Colonisation. Politics Historical nations Yashima: America (Y) Zhonghua: Russia (Y) Hanguk: South Korea (Y) Jingpo: North Korea (Y) - Haiphong (Y) - red Samudra (Y) - green Nusantara (Y) - orange Ayutthaya - maroon Myaar'tway - steel blue Indira: China - grey Harappa - U know where Mesir - Turquoise Republic of Jirigistan (Y) - brown Aryana (Y) - Peach Jazira (Y) - Middle bit. Grand Emirate of Hejaz and Nejd : Federation (Y) Shonan - "Australia" - Yellow Nunavik (Our Great Land) - (Inuits/Water Tribe) - Dark Green - The southern island is Nunatsiavut (Our Beautiful Land) Category:Planets Category:History